criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gentle Murder
Gentle Murder is case #30 of Police World Tour Edition setting in Seoul, South Korea. It stands as the 2nd case in the region of Far Orient. Case Background The team arrived at Seoul, South Korea and started by checking the military base of the city. The team thought they could find more information about The Oriental Badge there... However, they only found a dead girl there. The victim was Hye Namkung a south korean gossip reporter. The team first spoke to the General of the base, Kharoun Al Suki, but actually he was not the general of the base but instead he was a North Korean General. Kharoun claimed that he hated South Korea and he would do anything to uncover South Korea's military as the corrupt enemies that he thought they were. It was also found that Hye was dating Park Sae-Iseul, a K-pop musician better known as Psi who recently became a hit after posting a music video that became a sensation. The team also found another book based in the WPE cases, belonging to Daian, the stalker writer met in Tokyo. The team was not pleased at all to see Daian again, behind the team, but they had no other than fine her meanwhile she still insisted on helping the player. During the chapter end the Chief ordered the player to get into the Bukchon Hanok Village museum since a gun fight was heard there. When the team reached the village musseum, the place was a mess. The team interrogated the museum Tour Guide, Jong Myeong. She claimed to be new and she was bad in her job, plus she didn't heard anything. Coincidentally, Jong claimed to know the victim, and the both were best friends. Later on, the team also found a police gun shot in the musseum. Once analyzed, the team found a big surprise: The gunshot belonged to Zaira Adaku, their past chief from South Africa. Zaira was happy and pleased to see the player back (although the team needed to flag her as a suspect). She claimed that she also joined the Jassad spy group, and she came to the village for a mission. The team visited the center of Seoul again and they found some diamonds that once analyzed revealed to be "ultra-expensive" diamonds belonging to Psi. Psi claimed that her girlfriend was always buying expensive gifts to him, but then revealed to have been dating other women and he only loved Hye because of the wealthy presents she always gave him. The team also found some confidential archives which cointained a heavy investigation on the player and the team: Every move, every choice, every lead made by him... and it belonged to Daian. The team decided to interrogate Daian and she nervous said that her researches were usually "with a lot of content". The team decided to arrest Daian, but Milo even thought that Daian looked more than a spy than a weird writer. During the chapter end the team discovered that the military was at the village, opening fire. During chapter 3, the team decided to stop the military at the village. General Kharoun told to the team that there was a pyromaniacal codenamed "The Kitsune" hiding at the village and they needed to stop him. The team searched the village and found a confidential archive of "The Kitsune" belonging to Zaira. The team spoke back with Chief Zaira and she leaked the whole info: Zaira revealed hat the Kitsune was a codenamed agent from The Oriental Badge, who was responsible of promoting chaos all across Central Asia. Jassad followed The Kitsune to Seoul and managed to corner him at the museum, but he was defending himself with bombs and the situation was worse. When the team saw the file picture of the Kitsune: The fox mask, the black cape and the other attributes, they were totally shocked, The Kitsune was actually the mysterious masked man from their last case!. This made the player to feel even more intrigued. The team also found a map of the village museum with some marked places as "places to hide". Fingerprints of Jong, the tour guide were found and the team confronted her. Nervous, she confessed that she used the map to hide her boyfriend, a bad guy, whenever he came to the village. Milo asked Jong if The Kitsune was her boyfriend but she furiously denied it. She claimed that her boyfriend was only a troublemaker that always used the museum to hide from police. Jong also revealed that Hye was trying to steal her boyfriend, making the friendship of the both, break. During the chapter end enough information was found to arrest the killer. The killer was none other than Jong Myeong. She claimed, after the team confronted her with evidence, that her boyfriend was actually the Kitsune. She claimed that the Kitsune ordered her to kill Hye, telling her that she was "seducing him" to make him her boyfriend. Jong, jealous, obeyed. Judge Adaku had no other but to give a 20 year sentence on Jong. During Additional Investigation, the team needed to find more about The Kitsune, since he was now involved in two murders and the player needed to find why. General Kharoun decided to help with the Kitsune because he believed that the Kitsune was a South Korea native and the General made clear that he only cares for ruining South Korea's name. The team investigated more about The Oriental Badge and found that The Kitsune dated Jong only to manipulate her. The Kitsune was actually corrupting the police chiefs in the whole central asia, tempting them into turning into "the dark side" for money and other prizes. The team also found a old file from the Kitsune, revealing that he was in Grimsborough years ago. The player's mind suddenly became clear with old memories: was the Oriental Badge the responsible of turning Chief King into an evil order years ago? Was the Kitsune tempting indirectly the police chief into betraying the cops? So they did in other cities?. The team needed questions to solve, but the mission of the Kitsune was pretty clear. Chief Zhou was proud of the players research and although the Kitsune escaped, she gave to the team a lead: The Desert of Gobi, in Mongolia. The team suddenly packed everything and prepared to go there. Stats Victim * Hye Namkung '''(Impaled with spears to the table) Weapon * '''Spears Killer * Jong Myeong Killer's Profile * The killer eats Dolsotbap * The killer listens K-Pop * The killer eats Galbi * The killer is a woman * The killer has glasses Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Dolsotbap *The suspect eats Galbi Suspect's Appearance He wears a dark gray and red army uniform along with a general cap. He has grayish black beard who extends from his sideburns. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Dolsotbap *The suspect listens K-pop *The suspect eats Galbi Suspect's Appearance He has a purple suit with a white tie and shirt underneath. He has a white scarf around his shoulders and dons sunglasses. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Dolsotbap *The suspect listens K-pop *The suspect eats Galbi Suspect's Appearance She has a navy blue suit and underneath, a red shirt with a coins and symbols partners. Her hair is black and she uses glasses. She is holding a book and has a cigarette in her hand. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Dolsotbap *The suspect listens K-pop *The suspect eats Galbi Suspect's Appearance Her dress is a green Hanbok, over a red vest with a badge reading "Tour Guide". She has green glasses and has brown her tied to a bun. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Dolsotbap *The suspect listens K-pop *The suspect eats Galbi Suspect's Appearance She has black hair with a pink stripe that almost reaches her shoulders. Instead of her safari outfit, she now wears a dark blue suit with a shirt underneath, with a darker tone. She sports a badge with the logo of Jassad in her suit and ditches her glasses. Crime Scenes *Military Base - War Exhibition *N-Seoul Tower Plaza - Tower Entrance *Bukchon Hanok Village - Delerict House Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Military Base * Autopsy the victim's body * Examine Badge * Talk to Kharoun about the murder * Examine Magazine * Investigate N-Seoul Tower Plaza * Examine Bunch of Magazines (Result: Daian book) * Confront Daian about her presence in Seoul * Examine Phone * Analyze Phone * Talk with Park about her girlfriend * Examine MP3 * Analyze MP3 * Go to chapter 2 Chapter 2 * Investigate Bukchon Hanok Village * Examine Tours Poster * Talk to Jong about the confrontation in the museum * Examine Shotgun * Analyze Shotgun Sticker * Talk to Zaira about her return in Seoul * Investigate Tower Entrance * Examine Napkin with Diamonds * Analyze Diamonds * Talk to Psi about the gift * Examine Spying Papers * Confront Daian about her spying stuff * Examine Licked Plate * Analyze Saliva * Go to chapter 3 Chapter 3 * Investigate Delerict House * Demand information out of General Kharoun * Examine Folders * Analyze Kitsune report * Speak with Zaira about the reports * Examine Faded Map (Result: "Places to hide" map) * Confront Jong about the map * Examine War Exhibition * Examine Shards of glass * Analyze Glass * Examine Torn Napkin * Analyze Skin cells * Take care of the killer now! * Go to The Bad Chief Program (2/7) The Bad Chief Program (2/7) * See if you can help Zaira with her mission (Available from start) * Investigate N-Seoul Tower Plaza * Examine Military Report * Analyze Report * Ask General Kharoun about the report * Investigate Bukchon Hanok Village (Prerequisite: Talk to Kharoun first) * Examine Folder (Result Kitsune Archive) * Examine Archive (Result: Grimsborough Archive) * Analyze Grimsborough Archive * Report your investigation to Zaira * Talk to Psi about what he wants from the police (Available from start) * Investigate Military Base * Examine Diamond Ring * Return Hye's ring to Psi * Move on the next case Trivia * The case title may be an alusion to K-Pop song released in April 2013, Gentleman of the singer, Psy ** Moreso, "Park Sae-Iseum" is an spoof of the singer of the song, Psy Navigation Category:Police World Tour Cases Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:All Luismaverdyum Case Category:Far Orient